


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（5）

by ccwzj



Category: Feng Douzi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（5）

尤东东蛮喜欢唱歌的，上大学的时候他曾是他们班的麦霸，虽然他唱的也不难听，但每次只要一拿到麦克风就不松手这点也挺让人受不了的，久而久之没人愿意跟他出来唱歌了。  
后来他跟吴宇石单独出来唱过几次，因为吴宇石不喜欢唱，他们俩的组合基本上就是尤东东个人演唱会。之前跟林洛霏彻底告吹的时候他出来买醉，整个人喝到神志不清在KTV里吐了个昏天暗地，那之后他便再也没去过KTV，听说因为打扫呕吐物太过困难，他已经被常去的那家店老板拉黑了。  
趁此机会，尤东东的麦霸因子又开始蠢蠢欲动，在皮大聪点单的时候，他已经一屁股坐在点唱机前一口气点了十几首，打算痛痛快快一展歌喉。  
可没想到冯豆子也是个麦霸，无视尤东东的歌单把自己点的歌全部置顶，而且就算是尤东东的歌，他也能拿起麦克跟着瞎哼哼两句。  
尤东东最烦自己唱歌的时候有人跟唱，还是拿着麦克的那种。他肩膀一撞冯豆子，“你烦不烦呐，这是我点的歌！”  
“你点的歌我唱两句怎么了！我点的歌你也可以一起唱啊。”  
“谁要跟你一起唱啊，少臭不要脸。”  
他俩现在不是合作关系了，尤东东之前受够了苦和累，终于等来了翻身乙方把歌唱的机会，能怼就怼，绝不手软。  
他一把抢过冯豆子手里的麦克，一手拿着一个，全对着自己。  
冯豆子：“你少得意！我把你歌切了！”  
“切你丫的！没麦我看你怎么唱！干嚎吧，嚎死你。”  
冯豆子控制着点唱机，尤东东掌握着麦克，两个人针锋相对，谁也不让谁。  
皮大聪觉得这俩人幼稚得不行了，在吃喝的间隙当了一回和事佬：“豆子，你俩一人一首，都别抢；东东，把麦给他一个，我看着他，不让他在你唱的时候捣乱。”  
冯豆子白了尤东东一眼，认命地把歌单调成一人一首的模式，尤东东到点唱机前确认了没有问题，才把手里的麦克交出去：“成交。”  
第一首歌是冯豆子的，皮大聪招呼尤东东，“过来喝酒，让他自己嗨。”  
刚刚尤东东着实没吃饱，红酒香槟也不是他的风格，还是对瓶吹啤酒最爽。  
他一边吃小食，一边跟皮大聪干杯，偶尔点评几句冯豆子的唱功，等轮到自己时再去唱。  
皮大聪这下俨然成了一个陪酒的，左边坐着冯豆子右边坐着尤东东，一人唱歌的时候他就跟另一人喝酒，几首歌下来，豆东二人还没怎么样，皮大聪先晕了。  
刚才他本来就跟张扬喝了不少，再加上这会儿的，是真醉得神志不清了。  
冯豆子跟尤东东扶着他出门叫了车，继而对视一眼，心有灵犀地回到包房继续battle。  
两个人边喝边唱，冯豆子有点喝高了，整张脸红扑扑的，眼睛都有些看不清屏幕上的歌词。尤东东也没好到哪去，早已分不清东西南北，也不管是谁点的歌了，跟着旋律一通瞎唱。  
刚才还互不相让的两个人，这会儿唱着唱着，就勾肩搭背搂在了一起，一副不分你我的架势。  
KTV包房里充斥着漫天的酒气，但在酒气之外，似乎还混杂着一些别的味道，那味道让尤东东腿软，他脚下一趔趄，下意识地手一紧，想拉住身边的人维持平衡。  
冯豆子感觉他脚下不稳，伸手拦了一下，由勾着他的肩变成了半搂腰的姿势。  
酒气一点点钻入鼻子里，尤东东迷迷糊糊地想，我这真是喝大了，怎么感觉眼前发晕，还有这KTV空调是不是坏了，怎么这么热。尤其是被冯豆子搂着的地方，对方的体温隔着衣服布料传过来，灼热得像是要把他烫伤了。  
那热度从腰腹一路烧向脑子，在尤东东回过神之前，他已经搂住冯豆子的脖子，吻了上去。  
变故发生得太过突然，但那唇舌像是能解渴，像是酒醉时的一股甘泉。偏偏浓郁的香气带着致命的诱惑力，勾着冯豆子的神志冲向下身，唇齿交缠间，欲火席卷而来。  
冯豆子尚未醉得彻底，他隐隐知道是怎么回事。  
平时他会刻意收住自己的信息素，但人喝多了，自控力一变差，信息素就不受控制地释放出来了。  
他的信息素不浓，是淡淡的白葡萄酒的味道，混在本就酒气冲天的包房里，他未能及时分辨出来。  
但对尤东东来说就大不一样了。上次发情时他跟冯豆子的结合让他的身体记住了这种味道，在那之后他未与任何人交欢，没有了其他人的干扰，让他对这个Alpha的信息素格外敏感。  
尤东东理不清这其中的关系，他脑子里开始闪现一些赤裸的画面，身体也逐渐忆起了上次结合的快感。他只是搂着人亲了一会儿，不止下面硬了，后面也湿了。  
他边亲边把人往沙发上推，有了着力点之后，他脑子里像是有人在下命令，身体不受理智控制，跨坐在冯豆子身上就要脱裤子。  
冯豆子知道尤东东纯粹是被他自己的信息素刺激了，他没想到这一个多月尤东东都没跟任何人做过，能对自己的味道敏感到这种程度，他自己都还没发现不小心释放了信息素，对方就已经先湿了。  
眼看着尤东东就要上手脱他裤子拿他性器往屁股里放，冯豆子连推带打地把人从自己身上扯下来。  
“卧槽，你清醒点！！！”  
冯豆子要气死了！虽然他没控制住自己的信息素要背一半的锅，可看尤东东这架势就是拿他当根按摩棒使？！！  
我们老冯家的优秀基因给你一次都算便宜你了！你翻脸不认人不说，还想要第二次？！  
冯豆子气绝，推开他就要走，被半瘫在沙发上的尤东东绊了一下，一个重心不稳就向前摔去，倒在尤东东身上。  
尤东东此时裤子脱了一半，内裤已经湿了，皮肤跟冯豆子来了个亲密接触，火热的欲望烧上来，他难耐地吐出一句呻吟，抓着冯豆子的手就往自己身后带。  
冯豆子真被他吓死，跟避瘟疫一样甩开他，嘴里连续蹦出好几个“卧槽”。可他好不容易稳定心神，定睛一看尤东东夹紧双腿腰身扭动的样子，又有些气血上涌。  
说没感觉是不可能的，信息素的影响是相互的，他一直在努力规避尤东东的味道，可那甜腻的水果糖味见缝插针就往他脑子里钻。  
冯豆子莫名就觉得这味道挺适合尤东东，虽然那人平时嘴欠得不行，以为他不知道经常在背后吐槽他，但尤东东的身体的确很美妙，现在这副衣衫半褪的样子任哪个Alpha看了都会觉得可口。冯豆子之前尝过一次，确实有些意犹未尽。  
妈的，便宜别人不如便宜老子。  
他心一横，想着尤东东这可是你自己找上门来的，回头别不认账。随即动作飞快地脱了外套包住神志不清的人，扛在肩上就冲向了最近的旅店。

尤东东被风一吹，稍微有些理智回笼。他知道带他开房的人是冯豆子，也隐约看到前台姑娘异样的眼神，但他控制不了身体的自然反应。  
他后面又湿又痒，早已发了水，前面也硬着，迫不及待想要释放。  
他迷迷糊糊想我怎么又着了冯豆子的道，却无法忽略对方身上味道的吸引，进了房间刚被放上床，就手脚并用地缠了上去，急切地吻对方脖颈，张着嘴索要亲吻。  
尤东东的理智仿佛灵魂出窍，在一边叉着腰骂自己没出息，这点诱惑都受不了，像只发情的母狗，满脑子只想交欢，想被进入。  
然而占了上风的情欲却告诉他这没什么，追求快感是天性使然，性欲不肮脏，而且跟冯豆子也做过，不是爽得腰疼了好几天嘛。男子汉大丈夫能屈能伸，他身为一个Omega，已经湿成这样了，不被操才是煎熬。  
冯豆子完全不知道尤东东脑子里的天人交战，他三两下脱了衣服，又扒光尤东东。  
尤东东实在太敏感了，他只是随便碰一碰对方赤裸的皮肤，就能换来一连串的颤栗。  
小小的乳头硬起来，乳晕甚至是可爱的淡粉色。因为没洗澡，冯豆子本来是不打算做插入之外的多余的事的，然而看着那立起的两点，实在口干舌燥，也没管那么多就俯身亲了上去。  
“啊……！”  
乳头带来的刺激让尤东东浑身发抖，弓着腰“嗯嗯啊啊”地叫。  
冯豆子用嘴唇玩弄他一边胸口，手指玩弄另一边，弄得尤东东又痒又爽，扭着身子想逃。  
身边的酒香越来越浓，尤东东最后还吊着一丝神志想要推开身上的人，却在猝不及防被进入的刹那丢盔卸甲地射了出来。  
理智小人彻底飞走，欲望占据大脑。他两条修长的腿缠住身上人的腰，前面虽然射了，后面却还没得到满足，一缩一缩地邀请着动作。  
冯豆子没想到尤东东射这么快，笑嘻嘻地喊他宝贝，把尤东东喊得后面又紧了几分。  
他抹开尤东东射出的精液，手指从他腰线划过。尤东东小腹都绷紧了，腰部颤抖着呻吟。  
“快点……给我。”他伸手抓冯豆子的手臂恳求对方给他个痛快，冯豆子却不紧不慢地先小幅度抽送了两下，拿过一边的手机开了摄像头，为防尤东东这次醒来又翻脸不认人，他得留个证据。  
“知道我是谁吗？”  
尤东东抬眼瞥他，不知道他又要玩什么幺蛾子，手臂挡住脸，闷声道：“别录……拿开。”  
“真要我拿开？”冯豆子说着，就要摆腰慢慢往外抽。  
“啊！别！别走！”  
“到底要怎样？您给个准话啊？”  
“你他妈……怎么那么多废话。”  
还不是怕了你了，冯豆子心说。又挺了两下腰催促，“我是谁啊？”  
“……”  
“大点声，听不见。”冯豆子又往里操了两下。  
尤东东被吊得实在忍无可忍，张口大骂道：“冯豆子你他妈有完没完！”  
“到底是谁没完啊？”冯豆子得了想要的回答，抓着尤东东的腿动作了几下，尤东东完全受不了这种刺激，很快就骂不出话，只能嗯嗯啊啊。  
冯豆子满意地笑笑，“是你自己先骑上来的，也是你让我别走的。回头别不认账。”  
说完丢开手机，压着尤东东就大开大合地操干起来。  
尤东东爽翻了头，很快就射了第二次。他被抱着换了个姿势，侧躺着曲起腿，冯豆子从后面顶操着，把他干得整个人蜷缩起来，腰上腿上全都是被粗暴抓掐留下的痕迹。  
冯豆子从后面半搂着他，手指插进他嘴巴里搅弄舌头，逼得尤东东呜呜流出了眼泪。然后他沾着唾液的手指一路往下，玩过胸口，流连到小腹，张开手搂住肚子的时候冯豆子隐约感觉到尤东东好像胖了，肚子有些鼓鼓的。平时看不出来，此时却觉得有些可爱。  
他一边狠狠往里顶一边抓着尤东东的手也按在小腹上，咬着他耳朵吐气，“感觉到了吗？都操到这了。你说，你会不会被我干怀孕啊？”  
“啊！呜呜，太深了……不行……”  
尤东东知道他是开玩笑的，冯豆子戴了套，但“怀孕”两个字还是把他刺激得浑身一激灵，仰起脖颈，小腹一抽一抽地就又射了。  
“真敏感，都三次了，后面还这么湿。”冯豆子抱着他坐起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，抓着他的腰继续顶弄。  
“你来摸摸看，这样是不是更深了。”  
尤东东被抓着手放在小腹上，似乎真能感受到随着抽插的节奏皮肤下面一动一动的。他呜咽着缩紧了屁股，把冯豆子爽的闷哼几声，射了出来。  
冯豆子暂且抽出丢了套子，他才射一次。戴套很不舒服，而且旅店提供的套子对他来说有点紧。  
他抱着尤东东轻言细语地哄，性器在他湿得一塌糊涂的穴口打转。“你这不算发情期，我就这样进去，应该没事吧？”  
尤东东哪能意识到冯豆子在说什么，他又硬了，在穴口徘徊的阴茎有如隔靴搔痒，只会更痒。他管不了那么多，只想快点再要一次。  
“快点进来……唔，进来……”  
“好嘞！”  
冯豆子拿他当个宝一样搂住了亲，没有了套子的阻隔，湿润的内壁更加温柔了。冯豆子舒服得直叹气，从尤东东眼皮一路亲吻到耳垂。  
最后一次他们用了后背位。尤东东不剩几分力气，双腿根本跪不住，被操着操着就趴了下来。  
但顶弄间小腹却传来一股股胀痛感，跟后面被充满的感觉很不一样，像是肚子里有什么抽动着疼。  
冯豆子本来快射了，在作最后冲刺，尤东东却突然大力挣扎起来。  
“不行……肚子，肚子疼……别这样，停、停下。”  
冯豆子见他这样，以为他伤着了，耐心地停下来抱起他问：“怎么了？”  
“里面……一抽一抽的……唔，不要趴着。”  
尤东东眼角红红，脸颊上还有未干的泪痕，皱着眉捂住肚子抱怨的神情可怜又可爱，娇嗔劲儿展现了个十成十。  
冯豆子心想这他妈还真是个妖精。  
他亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭尤东东耳后，语气宠溺地说，“行，那就换个姿势。”  
冯豆子并未多想，只觉得是自己Alpha雄风太盛，把尤东东操得小腹里面都爽到了。  
他伸手覆盖在尤东东捂住自己肚子的手上，温柔地抱着他换了个姿势，侧躺下来，亲亲他后颈，“这样行吗？”  
“唔……你慢点……”  
“好。”冯豆子应下，开始小幅度抽送起来，覆在一起的手不知不觉就变成十指紧扣。  
他这样抱着尤东东，才感觉到尤东东真是瘦，几乎整个人被他圈在怀里，随着自己的动作小声呻吟着，发尾在他鼻尖蹭来蹭去。  
冯豆子被搞得莫名心痒，尤东东的后颈就在他眼前，浓郁的水果糖味充斥鼻尖。  
他盯着那一小块皮肤出神，也不知怎么就凑上去嗅了嗅，尤东东被蹭得发痒，脖子一缩想逃。  
冯豆子释放自己的信息素安抚他，让他躲避不了。那块后颈像是有什么魔力，一直诱惑他亲上去。  
他大脑空白了几秒，像是被附体，鬼迷心窍就咬破了皮肤下的腺体。  
尤东东倏然疼得叫出声，神志也恢复了半分清明。  
他知道自己被标记了，也知道标记他的那人是谁。  
他不懂冯豆子为什么要这样，是不是Alpha都有这样偏执地控制欲。  
他从前脑补过很多次被标记的场景，跟心爱的人深情相拥，然后向他展露自己最脆弱的地方，那意味着他愿意把自己完全交给对方。  
而不是现在这样，在一个旅店里，因为狗屁信息素的影响，发着骚就被咬破了后颈。  
尤东东哭了，哭得上气不接下气，后面却还又湿又热地紧缩着。  
冯豆子这才回过神，反应过来自己刚刚做了什么之后也愣了一下。  
怀里的人哭得颤抖，但身体却还完全向他敞开着接纳他。  
他也说不清自己刚刚为什么要那么做，但事已至此，覆水难收。  
冯豆子突然就很想看尤东东高潮的模样，他暂且停下动作，直起身，抬起尤东东一条腿换成面对面的姿势。  
躺在床上的人闭着眼，睫毛颤抖着，眼泪流了满脸。却还缠着他的腰，在要射的时候，主动搂上了冯豆子的脖子，跟他吻在一起。  
冯豆子同他十指紧扣，最后挺进几下，没有抽出，尽数射在了他体内。  
他心里叹了一口气，质问自己，冯豆子啊冯豆子，你说你干的这都什么事啊……  
尤东东也破罐破摔地想，完了完了，这下全完了……  
明明是各怀心事的二人，却以亲无间密的姿势拥抱在一起。  
像一对相爱已久的伴侣。


End file.
